


The Bontarian Emissary's Daughter

by Novaturient_Meraki



Series: The Eliotrope Eliatrope [1]
Category: Dofus: Aux trésors de Kérubim | Dofus: The Treasures of Kerubim, Wakfu
Genre: Eliotrope, Gen, Wakfu - Freeform, dofus - Freeform, eliatrope, world of twelve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaturient_Meraki/pseuds/Novaturient_Meraki
Summary: Camile is a Bontarian citizen and an emissary in training, though not many people believe her when she tells them due to her young appearance.  After years of training, studying, and training she is finally brought with her teacher and father to a seemingly simple mission to Sadida, but the gods seem to take pleasure in making the their life harder. An excited daughter, Camile rushes headfirst into the danger eager to take the world on; whilst a father who has lived far longer than any should have alone fights to protect the delicate life he holds so dear.
Series: The Eliotrope Eliatrope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102652
Kudos: 3





	The Bontarian Emissary's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters and plot from Wakfu, I could never create such a masterpiece like it, all of it rightfully belongs to Ankamas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young child is found by a pandawa and taken in by him. Years later she finds a Dofus and on a whim steals it from a wealthy merchant, being forced to leave Brakmar for hers and the Dofus safety.

The endless twilight of the city of Brakmar pressed heavily on the citizens, making the smallest of activities feel cumbersome, turning the usually busy streets into vacant rivers of stone with an occasional visitor. In the dark, a dingy alleyway near a merchant stand was a small bundle of rags shivering despite the suffocating heat the volcanoes caused. Two bright turquoises, bordering cyan, eyes peeked out from the filthy rags, alert and vigilant even though the street was void of life. A distant tapping caused the child in the rags to squirm closer to the wall, trying to make themselves as small as possible. Soon a tall but lean Pandawa with loose black pants and a green scarf comes into view, black and white fur surprisingly clean for someone who lives in Brakmar. The clapping from his Geta’s ceased when he stopped to look at the abandoned merchant chart beside the alley that the child was hiding in. 

Tilting his head in curiosity the Pandawa confidently made his way over to the cart, his posture relaxed and easy. The rags twitched as the child hidden in them kept their eyes trained on the man as he got closer to the cart. With sloppy movements, the small and malnourished child darted out of the rags and towards the Pandawa when he reached out to touch the merchant cart. Dirty, matted black hair blocks the child's face making them look feral, with their sunken cheeks and hollow eyes. Alerted by the child's feet slapping against cobblestone the pandawa retracted his hand from the stand and turned towards the child racing at him. With ease, the man picked up the boney child by their shirt and held them up. Hissing, the child flailed their skinny arms and legs helplessly, trying to swipe at the Pandawa’s face or torso but their arms and legs were too short to reach. 

Soon the child ran out of energy, left to hand limp as they panted, only enough energy to glare at the one who held them up. The Pandawa chuckled at the child's antics, shaking his head a little. A hot wind blew through the street, moving the hair out of the child's face, revealing cuts and scrapes across their cave along with chapped lips. With the child calm the man was able to see how small the child was along with how malnourished they were. Skin stretched thin across bones while the rags the child wore as clothes draped around the child loosely. A torn muddy hat sat firmly on the child's head covering a portion of their chalk white face. When he noticed the child was shivering despite the hot wind that blew through the city he slowly set the child down on the uneven cobblestone, but he kept a firm grip on their shirt.

“What are you doing out here by yourself attacking random people, kid?” The Pandawa asked, his voice was ruff like he was talking through clenched teeth but it held a gentle sternness to it. 

Unsteadily the child stood up on shaky legs, still glaring at the man, keeping their mouth firmly pressed into a thin line.

“Not much of a talker huh?” He said not seeming bothered by the child's defiance, “Okay then, at least tell me where to find your parents?”

Instead of answering the child’s eyes welled up with tears at the mention of their parents. Sobs racked their body as their knees gave out on them. Stunned the man adjusted his weight to support the child so they wouldn’t both topple to the ground. 

“Oh...umm...okay, I uhh...I guess that means no then, huh?” The Pandawa awkwardly said, losing his composure, nervously glancing around to see if anyone else was there, “Okay kid, here's the deal, I will bring you to my place, get you something to eat and a change of clothes before figuring out all of this parent stuff. All you have to do is stop crying.”

The child nodded through sobs that gradually shifted into soft sniffles. Grimy hands wiped the tears, creating wet smears on their face.

“How about a bath as well to that list?” He chuckled as the child looked down embarrassed, pulling their hat down farther, “Can you stand up on your own?”

Wide eyes looked up at the man as the child nodded slowly. Bony fingers gripped onto his furry arm as the child hoisted themselves up onto wobbly legs. The man couldn’t help but cringe when he could feel the child’s bones through his fur. Slowly he removed his hold on the ragged shirt, allowing the child to stand on their own without his support. Almost as soon as he let go of the shirt the child's legs buckled under them, sending the child sprawling to the ground. 

“Well, I guess that answers that question.” He said solemnly as he kneeled to pick up the child, cradling them, “ Seems you ran at me with pure adrenaline earlier, huh?”

Whole-body shaking, the child nuzzled into the Pandawa’s fur, enjoying the feeling of safety the man gave them.

“Hey, kid can I at least get your name? I can’t keep calling you wodent child now can I?” The Pandawa asked, keeping a cheerful and light tone.

With a raspy voice that hasn’t been used the child said: “Camile.”

“Camile, that is a lovely name little one. Mine is Huo.” With heavy eyes Camile sleepy said Huo, causing the Pandawa to smile softly in return.

With a sad smile, Huo made his way back to his home, heart heavy with the knowledge that she will have to learn to survive to live in the streets of Brakmar as an orphan.  
Softly to himself so as not to wake Camile he said: “Well it looks like I will need to show you the way to survive in this shushu hole.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A young girl was slipping through the busy crowds of Brakmar, a carfree grin on her face as she rushed through the packed streets. Her eyes told a different story as they scanned over the people she was passing. While people bumped and jostled shoulders, the girl’s hands slipped in and out of her cloak, efficiently snatching kama sacks or other objects of value and storing them away in her hidden pockets. She was careful the avoid those who were especially vigilant over their valuables, mainly Enutrofs fell under that category. After a year of practice, she was finally able to successfully snatch multiple objects of value from different people without getting caught or having to do the run into people method. The dull phantom pain of the scars littering her body constantly reminded her of her mistakes.

Happy with her haul the girl effortlessly slipped out of the flow of the crowd and into a dark alley. To most people, the alley would seem like a dark and dangerous place to go but to a street wodent like herself who stole to survive, it was like a home away from home for her. Knowing the alleys like her own mind she was able to easily navigate it back to her home base. At the very top of an abandoned Brothel was a crude set up for a bed made out of a box filled with torn clothes, and a barrel full of dirty water. 

With a sigh of relief she lowered her hood revealing a torn hat that was a little too small, and long tangled inky black hair. As she unloaded the contents from her cloak a cough that came from above caused her to jump and let a purse full of kamas clatter to the ground noisily. 

“Wow Camile, you have gotten rusty,” A mocking voice hummed from one of the pillars.

The girl now known as Camile spun towards the direction of the voice, when she recognized who it was she relaxed and glared at the culprit, “By Feca! Tu are you trying to send me to an early grave!?” 

A Pandawa jumped down from the rafters with a devious grin on his face. 

“How’d you know?” 

Used to his antics Camile just rolled her eyes, turning back around to pick up the scattered Kamas befor Tu decides to snatch some. With her things safely stashed away she turned around to face the smug Pandawa.

“So what brings you here? I doubt it still entertains you to bug me since you haven’t been here for a while,” Camile asked, crossing her arms with an annoyed sigh, already fed up with Tu’s presence. 

His lips parted to reveal sharp canines as he grinned deviously, “Well I was going to check out this potential looting spot. The guy is filthy rich from illegal trades so he won't miss a few missing kamas.” 

“Okay, but why me? Where is your little gang you like to run around with, what was your name? The shushu boys?” Camile said, not fond of any of Tu’s ‘looting’ plans. 

“No we are the shushu MEN! And they all got caught during or last mission so they are out of commission.” Tu growled, not liking being mocked by Camile.

The two have never gotten along well but Tu had to admit she was better than him at stealing things, especially when sneaking into someone's property. 

“Tu you know I only take what I need to get me through the week and as you saw earlier I have already collected what I needed.”

Camile walked past Tu and over to an old seat with multiple burn patches on it, taking off her cloak as she walked. Sighing tiredly she slumped down into the seat, dropping her cape to the ground.

“Okay your loss.” Tu shrugged acting oddly out of character, Camile narrowed her turquoise eyes at him trying to figure out what he was playing at, “I guess you will miss your chance to pay back the old man for taking you in and teaching you how to survive. Oh well, I guess I will go find someone else to take with me.”

“You sneaky little-” Camile growled, sitting up from her seat but was cut off by Tu.

“Nuhu, If what you have isn’t a yes then I will be on my way.” He said grinning already knowing he had her. 

Grumbling under her breath Camile picked up her cloak as she stalked past Tu towards the window she uses to leave the hideout. Grinning like Ecaflip himself after a win, Tu followed after Camile but not after pocketing an api from her food stash. 

Past dingy alleyways and crowded streets the two children jumped from roof to roof, accationaly climbing down the sides of buildings when the gap got too wide. As they got closer to the center of the city where the rich lived near the castle, the smoke from the volcano thickened along with the blistering heat. Camile always hated to smoke filled air and constant heat but she couldn’t remember a sky without ash or a fresh cool breeze. She knew she had left the city and traveled before her parents had abandoned her in this cursed city of sin but Camile couldn’t recall what the places looked like, being rather young at the time. 

Tu pulled her out of brooding by having them stop on top of an obsidian black mansion, whispering to her that they had arrived. With silent cues they parted ways to look for a way in, the roof was fairly empty except for a few pipes here and there. A shrill whistle had Camile turn her head over to where Tu had gone, she saw him waving goofily at her from over the edge of the building. Rolling her eyes Camile jogged over, glancing around to make sure no one had noticed them.

“Idiot! What if someone had heard you!?” She hissed once in ear shot, keeping at a low crouch the closer she got to the ledge.

“But they didn’t,” His cheeky response just earned him another eye roll.

“And that is why you always get caught with your little gang.” She mumbled to herself, not wanting Tu to hear and put up a fight which would undoubtedly get them caught, “So what did you find that was worth the risk of getting caught?”

“Well I am glad you asked, just below me is an open window!” When all he got from Camile was a disapproving raise of an eyebrow he hurriedly defended himself, “Hey I didn’t break it! I found it open, it seems like they are trying to air they place out since it smells worse them Roode after he gets wet.”

Camile scrunched her nose at the visual, Roode was a stinky Ouginak who never bathed but when he got wet the stench intensified. 

“It can’t be that bad...can it?” She asked hesitantly leaning over the ledge to look at the open window, unintentionally sniffing the air only to immediately jerk back with a gag.

“See that bad. Come on this is our chance, with the smell the place will be empty!” Tu urges as he ducks down and jumps through the open window.

Already regretting her decision to come, Camile begrudgingly followed suit but not without having to hold back the urge to heave. Inside was surprisingly barren for someone of high class, nothing of value was out on display just various suits of armor for different people of belief which Tu had taken a keen interest to. Not wanting to stay longer than necessary Camile walked over to the boy and grabbed his fuzzy black ear, bragging him past the armor till they had cleared all of them. During it Tu had wisely kept his mouth shut but not without a complaining whine and a glare. The two continued forward, the farther in they got the stronger the scent became but to Camile surprise it didn’t smell worse but it got more alluring though Tu’s expression said he thought otherwise.

“Is this some kind of thief repellent? Because if it is, it’s working,” He said through a plugged nose sounding nasally. 

Smirking at the boy Camile teased smugly: “Well if the smell is too much for your whittle nose you can go back.”

“No wa-” Tu was cut off by a gag, forcing himself to keep his mouth closed or else throw up the api he had eaten earlier.

Camile was going to tease Tu further but her attention was suddenly caught by a familiar but new kind of tug or lure. Ignoring Tu she bolted towards the source of the strange feeling, getting a rush of excitement as she got closer, like she was about to see someone who she hadn’t seen in a long time. Tu tried to call out to her to stop but he gagged, dry heaving a little causing him to fall to the ground. Her body moving on its own Camile turned down hallways, weaving the maze of doors and corridors with ease. Soon she arrived at a giant gold door cracked ajar, a trail of vomit leading out of it and down the hallway. Silently she slipped past the door and into the dark room, the only source of light a lantern haphazardly left on its side on the ground, the only reason the whole house wasn’t in flames due to the room being made out of a smooth grey stone. Next to the abandoned light was a small chest with a green dofus sitting in it. 

As if she was in a trance Camile took a slow step towards the Dofus, eyes glazed over and arm outstretched. A spark of cyan wakfu leaped from her finger and made contact with the egg causing it to light up and raise from the chest. The light steadily got brighter soon blinding her before it died out suddenly, but Camile noticed she wasn’t in the room anymore but an area that was neither dark nor light, with a floor but none that she could see. The room seemed to go on forever but also ended right in front of Camile, making her feel claustrophobic and free at the same time. Before she was able to get lost in the strange feeling the room gave her the dofus appeared in front of Camile with a little white dragon with green accents wrapped around it. The small dragon gilded towards her, like it was swimming in water.

What is your purpose for finding me? An ancient but at the same time young voice questioned, though the dragon’s mouth never moved instead it’s pearly white eyes stared into Camiles with a soul searching gaze. Is it money? Camile seemed to be transported into a room filled with riches but her gaze never strayed from the dragons. Perhaps power is what you seek? The room changed back as Camile seemed to be filled with an overwhelming feeling of strength, she felt the confidence to do anything but she ignored it instead keeping her gaze steadily on the dragon. Popularity? Talent? Magic? Love? Adventure? After each question the room changed to fit what the dragon said but none of it tore her eyes away from the dragons. What is it you desire? Tell me… Camile’s mouth seemed to move on its own accord, not giving her a chance to think about it.

“You, I want you.”

The dragon’s unwavering gaze was broken when it blinked in confusion, but the corners of its mouth curled up and its gaze softened. Well said sister. With that the dragon flew into Camiles chest, causing the blue markings along her body to light up.

Gasping Camile’s eyes snapped open taking in the dark room, the light had gone out. Scrambling up she looked around for the Dofus, panic feeling her until her hands made contact with its smooth surface causing it to light up with a soft green glow. Clutching the Dofus close to her chest, Camile darted out of the room feeling the Dofus thrum in sync with her beating heart. Skidding past a turn she struggled to find her way out without getting caught. The obvious lack of smell drove her to go faster, not wanting to meet the person who was previously in possession of the Dofus. Sighing in relief when she saw the open window Camile relaxed but the relief didn’t last long as a shout caught her attention. Down the hallway was a skinny Sram draped in expensive clothes and jewels, he was pointing towards her shouting angrily at the guard behind him to chase her. 

With an extra burst of adrenaline Camile slipped out of the window and down the wall, mind racing. She couldn’t just run around the streets of Brakmar with a Dofus, she would be a target, she couldn’t stay here either with the Dofus. Not keen on giving it to someone else Camile was left with one option. Not letting doubt creep in she turned on her heels and raced to the Zaaps, trying to keep her cloak over the Dofus the best she could. 

Shouts could be heard but Camile forced herself not to look behind focusing on weaving through the streets. To her advantage she knew all of the back streets and alleyways so she used them to her advantage. The closer Camile got to the Zaaps the thicker the traffic got along with the louder her heart thumped against her rib cage. Every josle or shout caused her to jump and the hair on the back of her neck to raise. After an agonizing wait Camile walked up to the tired looking Sram running the booth to leave Brakmar.

“Twenty Kamas,” He grumbled after giving Camile a once over, to feed up to question her about her age.

Clumsily she dug through her little pouch of Kamas, cringing at how much she would be left with once she pays. Looking away she handed the man the bag as he handed her a vial. Softly thanking him, Camile darted to the exit, Zaap heart thumping wildly as she got closer to leaving the city. Just as she threw the vial to open the portal shouts came from behind her, flinching she clutched the Dofus close to her chest and closed her eyes. With a shaky step she walked through, not knowing what was on the other side or what life would hold for her next. With a literal walk of faith Camile left the only world she knew or could remember, unprepared for the world outside of her own.


End file.
